1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel, and in particular relates to a touch panel and method for fabricating the same and a display device comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer electronic applications are becoming increasingly diverse with the rapid progress of science and technology. Many electronic products are light, thin, short and small. Moreover, in various electronic products, touch panels are widely used, such as in portable electronic products (such as personal digital assistant (PDA) or mobile phone).
There are several types of touch panels including resistive, capacitive, surface acoustic wave, and optics touch panels, etc. The capacitive type touch panel comprises a surface capacitive type and a projective capacitive type. The capacitive type touch panel has the advantage of high light transmission, and considerable research attention has been recently focused on development thereof.
FIG. 1 shows a top-view schematic representation of a typical capacitive touch panel 10 of prior art. The capacitive touch panel 10 comprises a border region 2a and a viewing region 2b, wherein the border region 2a is formed at an edge of the viewing region 2b. The viewing region 2b is essentially formed by a patterned transparent conductive layer 14a, such as indium tin oxide (ITO). The patterning process is a known photolithography and etching process. The border region 2a is essentially formed by a trace 16 which is formed by a silver screen printing process. While the manufacturing trend is towards the touch panel to have narrow borders, an overlapping width d1 between the patterned transparent conductive layer 14a and the trace 16 is needed to meet the requirement of below 0.3 mm, and a pitch d2 between the trace 16 and the viewing region 2b is needed to meet the requirement of below 0.5 mm.
Conventionally, the patterned transparent conductive layer 14a is firstly formed and then the trace 16 is formed by a silver screen printing process. However, these fabrication processes must consider the precision of the photolithography process and the silver screen printing process, and also consider the precision of assembling the cover glass and sensitive device (comprising the patterned transparent conductive layer 14a and the trace 16). Thus, a touch panel meeting the above-mentioned d1 and d2 requirements is not easy to fabricate.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a touch panel and method for fabricating the same to improve the precision of processes and production capacity.